Aurora
|haircolor = Dark Blonde |eyecolor = * Dark Blue * Light Blue |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = The Azran |jpname = |dename = Aurora |esname = Aurora |frname = Gaïa |itname = Aurora |nlname = Aurora |korname =아리아 Aria }} Aurora is a character in Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. She is the emissary of the Azran civilization, preserved in ice in order to guide and test those who would seek the Azran legacy. Biography Appearance Aurora has long dark blonde hair in a half-bun, blue eyes, pale skin, and is of medium height. She wears a long pink dress, a magenta shawl, purple tights, and magenta shoes. She also wears a pendant on her forehead. Emmy says she looked like she was going to a formal dinner or fancy ball. Later, she wears more modern attire in order to keep Targent from recognizing her and so she wouldn't stand out. Her modern outfit includes a pink sweater, green shorts, green socks and blue sneakers. Her hair is in a ponytail tied by a teal bow. Emmy says she looked like a schoolgirl coming back from badminton practice. Personality Aurora is a calm, serious, and soft-spoken individual. She has a very formal manner that gradually fades as she grows to become friends with Layton and the others. Having been in stasis for millions of years, Aurora is also very curious about modern civilization. Plot ''Pre-Game Life'' Over a million years before the events of Azran Legacy, the Azrans dominated the world. They were the most advanced civilization known and had full mastery of technology and science. Their greatest creations were intelligent machines known as Golems. These, as described by Aurora, were "artificial beings of great strength...tireless, impervious to pain, unaffected by temperature". They were designed to be laborers that attended to menial tasks like forging metal, carrying heavy loads, and harvesting crops. However, in giving the Golems such great intelligence, the Azran inadvertently created a sentient race. With their ability to both think and exhibit emotion, the Golems began to question their slavery. They saw themselves as Azran people, and wished for freedom, but their creators refused to grant it. Eventually, the Golems rebelled and destroyed the Azran civilization. The few remaining Azran leaders rallied together for one last endeavor. They sealed the Golems along with the Azran sanctuary in solid ice. A lone guardian was left to watch over it. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' Aurora is found encased in ice by Professor Sycamore in a Froenborg cave. After settling here, the professor sends a letter to Layton asking for his help. With the assistance of Layton and company, Sycamore liberates Aurora from the ice wall. Initially, she is unconscious and lacks a pulse in spite of being warm to the touch. Targent appears and Aurora wakes just in time to be kidnapped by them. Immediately Layton and company go looking for her and pursue the Targent aircraft. Once Layton and Luke infiltrate the control room of the ship, Bronev stops them with soldiers, but Aurora interrupts them and produces a shockwave that damages the ship. This causes her to faint. Layton seizes the moment to escape with Aurora, but while they were escaping from the ship with a rope, Aurora regains consciousness and falls among the trees. Aurora loses her grip on the rope and damages Targent's aircraft because she feels that the place they were flying had Azran ruins. She knows that in Kodh there is an Azran dome, so she goes there. After searching for her in Kodh, Layton and the company see Aurora "walking" through the waters of the lake, but she is actually walking on plates. Once inside the dome, Aurora tells them who he is she and that they must find the five Aura stones. After this, Aurora joins them and manages to escape Kodh without being seen by Targent. When they arrive in London, Aurora feels surprised by everything that surrounds her. While Luke talks to his mother, Aurora detects an azran item and subconsciously goes to the museum. Once there, Layton and company get wind that there has been a case of forgery in the museum. Due to Aurora was wearing strange clothes,Emmy decides to buy her new clothes so that she doesn't stand out. After solving the case of counterfeiting, they begin the journey around the world in search of the aura stones. During their trip, Aurora recovers some of her her memory as they are getting the aura stones. After getting a stone, Aurora tells them how the area was where they found the stone during the time of the Azrans. After finding all of the stones, she tells them that one of the stones is false, so they must to go to the dome of Kodh to locate the missing stone. After this, they go to the Nest to recover it. Once they have arrived at the Nest, they go to speak with Bronev at the top of the tower and, after winning a game of wits, he gives them the stolen stone. Layton unites the five stones and turns it into a kind of stone key. Then, Aurora recovers her memory, and she is appalled about the azran legacy, so that she attempts suicide by trying to jump from the top of the tower. Layton prevents it her from doing this by talking to her. Suddenly, Sycamore shows his true identity and escapes to Froenborg with the key Aurora gave him to hold; to open the Azran Legacy before Targent can. However, Bronev flies to the grotto of Froenborg too, alongside with some Targent agents. Emmy reveals she is also working for Targent, as a spy, and they force Aurora to follow them deep inside the Azran Sanctuary, which contains the Azran Legacies. Layton and Descole, accompanied by Luke, pursue them, but Descole is quickly harmed after saving Luke from being hit by a laser. He then reveals his true identity as Layton's brother, and Layton and Luke have to continue to pursue Bronev without him. They reach the last room of the sanctuary, and Bronev stabs Aurora in the heart to reveal the legacy, as instructed by the writing on the Azran prism pillar. The sanctuary turns into a big airship, and this causes the Golems to free themselves. Aurora, who is revealed to also be a golem, returns and tells the group of the Azrans' downfall, triggered by their own desire of glory, and that the Golems will destroy the world. She then explains to them that there is only one solution to deactivate the Golems: the light beams emanating from the prism must be intercepted, and deduces they must stand in front of the beams. However, before anyone gets the chance to, she explains that doing this will kill them. Despite this, Layton, Luke, Emmy, and an injured Descole (who is partially recovered from his wounds and returns to the group) decide to sacrifice themselves to save the world. Aurora also tries to intercept one of the beams, but is rejected by a forcefield around the light, as the Azrans won't allow their emissary to sacrifice herself. Bronev finally joins them, after being persuaded by Layton, and all of the Golems except Aurora are deactivated. After witnessing this awful scene, Aurora pleads for the Azrans to look upon the scene, pointing out how the group sacrificed themselves, concluding that modern humans aren't selfish. After she solves the last puzzle, Layton and the others are brought back to life. Aurora explains that her mission is finished, and she then begins to disintegrate and disappear from the world along with the other golems. Luke tries in vain to make her stay but does not succeed. The sanctuary crumbles, and Aurora dies, hoping to be reborn someday as a human. During the credits, Luke spots a woman that resembles Aurora. Media Trivia *Her Japanese name means Aria, which is a long song to accompany a solo singer, usually in an opera. *Her French name is referencing the Earth Goddess, Gaia. This is probably due to her Golem nature, which are robot or automaton, but also are clay (a popular figure for Earth) figure brought to life by magic in Jewish legends. The "magic" bringing her to life could be the energy that the Azran used. *She looks more human than her fellow golems. The reason why is unknown. Profile A mysterious girl who spent the last 1.2 million years trapped in ice. She grew fond of Layton and the others while traveling with them, and began to admire humanity as a result. After fulfilling her role as Azran emissary, she revealed that she was an Azran golem and would soon cease to function. Images Aurora 5.png Aurora character.png de:Aurora es:Aurora fr:Gaïa it:Aurora Category:Azran Legacy Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Puzzle Solvers